Quilt
by Bijoux25
Summary: A companion fic to PetenshiDragon's "Snuggle", in which Shin's and Sakuraba's working relationship forms. ShinxSakuraba fluff.


**Again, I have decided to stop lurking and post something, and in a new fandom no less! PetenshiDragon keeps posting fics with my jokes in them, and eventually one of them, "Snuggle", was the inspiration for this fic. So, needless to say, readers should probably read (and review) that one as well, because it's awesome. I tried to write this so the order doesn't matter.**

**Warnings: Non-awkward boy cuddles.**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Inagaki Riichiro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quilt<strong>

Shin followed Sakuraba's gaze, his dark brow furrowing.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing," Sakuraba replied, inwardly cursing how his voice cracked to the pitch of a frightened girl. But he didn't think that was particularly surprising because, as another flash of light illuminated the window, he certainly felt like a girl.

He shot a nervous look toward his friend and found that he had gone back to watching the terrible action movie of the night with the same intense concentration he gave everything else. He sighed and tried to work himself further into the plush cushions of the couch and pulled his end of the quilt up under his chin.

Another peal of thunder shook the window and Sakuraba barely managed to swallow a whimper.

He hated how scared he was of storms. Tonight was kind of a big deal, as it was the first time he had actually gotten Shin to come over in the three months since they met each other at the beginning of seventh grade. The night had gone swimmingly so far, the food was good, the movie was good, and sharing a blanket and the couch with his new friend was surprising not awkward. There was no denying he had had a good day.

But the storm had rolled in about an hour ago, and things had quickly gone sour, at least on his end. He was so terrified he couldn't stand it. His heart was fluttering in his chest, his hands were clammy and he his breath had been reduced to short puffs. He had to get out.

"Uhm, hey," he said, and Shin grunted, "I'm getting tired, so I think I'll go lie down." He lifted the edge of the quilt and creeped out in time to see Shin's eyebrows lift as New York's greatest ninja cop delivered a physics defying kick through the windshield of an armored car.

Sakuraba went to his room, shutting the door enough to leave a sliver of light from the television to arc across the wall. He sighed and climbed into bed, pressing himself against the wall and burying his face into the pillow. His fear of thunderstorms had always been a source of shame for him, but he really had no explanation for why a perfectly normal and generally harmless phenomena reduced him to a near useless shivering mass. He threw his arm over his head and tried to force himself to sleep.

He had no idea how long he lay there, but his arm was numb when the room lightened slightly before becoming completely dark as the door clicked shut. He heard a few shuffling steps and turned to try and see Shin, despite the thick darkness. He imagined him standing there and realized that he had never been in his room before and probably had no idea what to do. He turned on his side and patted the mattress hard enough to make a sound.

"I'm over here," he had no idea why he was whispering, as he was the only one in bed and he was too scared to sleep. Shin made a humming sound and made his way over. He bumped into the side and Sakuraba felt his hand pat his hair, then his pillow before he found the edge of the blanket. He didn't immediately climb in. Instead, there was a pause, a _whoosh, _and a heavy weight and Sakuraba discovered that Shin had brought the quilt in with him. Shin lifted the corner of the blankets and tucked himself into the narrow remaining space of the twin bed.

Shin never asked if he could use the bed, and Sakuraba had never invited him, but the blonde was grateful he had taken the initiative. Shin shifted, and Sakuraba could feel his breath ghost across his collar bone when he exhaled.

"You've been shivering for a long time. Are you cold?" Shin asked, and Sakuraba could smell toothpaste.

"Ah, kind of." It was a blatant lie, but he didn't want Shin to know he was about to piss his pants in fear and the explanation for his behavior was convenient. Again without asking, Shin slipped his arm around his waist and rested his chin in Sakuraba's hair. The taller boy was sure he would find this whole situation extremely awkward later on, but for now he would gladly accept the offered comfort.

"You don't feel cold. You're sweating and breathing weird." As he spoke, the blonde could feel the vibrations of his speech where his cheek was pressed to his friend's throat. Over the last couple of months, Sakuraba had learned of Shin's habit of recognizing by how their muscles behaved. He still didn't understand it, but he should have known his lie wouldn't get past the dark haired boy, so he didn't reply, and instead hugged Shin closer to him.

"What are you scared of?" Sakuraba let out a nervous laugh. He was so blunt.

The room lit up with a loud crack and the blonde keened and grabbed a handful of Shin's borrowed shirt. The other muttered and "oh" and Sakuraba felt his fingers begin to stroking through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Need Improvement? Let me know! I will admit I love reviews.<strong>


End file.
